


End of This

by sookiyaa



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: CEO, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Model, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookiyaa/pseuds/sookiyaa
Summary: Cepat atau lambat, semua ini harus berakhir.Namun jika awal saja sudah tak baik, akhir yang bagaimana yang Yeonjun harapkan dari semua ini?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	End of This

**Author's Note:**

> Draft made at 08/01/2021  
> Ship: Soobjun  
> Genre: Angst  
> by sookiyaa
> 
> First FF here <3

Malam minggu, melihat ke setiap penjuru, ada saja pasangan yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan. Bahkan di sepanjang taman di pinggir sungai itu, Yeonjun dapat melihat setiap kursi yang ditempati oleh pasangan yang sedang menikmati malam berdua.

Wah, pasti rasanya bahagia sekali, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang disayang.

Itu yang Yeonjun pikirkan saat dirinya sekarang justru berjalan sendirian, melihat para pasangan yang sedang bercengkrama, tertawa atau bermesraan, serasa dunia milik mereka.

Jujur saja, sakit rasanya melihat hal itu. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya iri saja, karena ia tahu ia memiliki seseorang yang ia sayang.

Tapi, orang tersebut justru sudah memiliki kekasih.

Dan lebih menyedihkannya lagi, _ia adalah selingkuhannya._

Ya, cinta membuat Yeonjun buta sampai ia rela dijadikan kekasih gelap seorang Choi Soobin, seorang CEO perusahaan ternama yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita elegan dan berkelas.

Sedangkan Yeonjun? Hanya seorang model yang baru mengukir namanya di dunia hiburan. Walaupun sudah kenal cukup lama dengan Soobin, tapi Yeonjun tahu diri, bahwa seorang Choi Soobin bukanlah seseorang yang sama sepertinya, seorang yang lahir dan tumbuh di keluarga biasa.

Yeonjun dapat berkenalan dengannya pun sebuah keajaiban, saat Yeonjun masih bekerja di sebuah _bar_ yang kebetulan Soobin datangi bersama teman-temannya. Tanpa kejadian _beer_ yang tumpah di jas milik Soobin olehnya, pasti Yeonjun tidak akan pernah berkenalan dengan Soobin.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Yeonjun dan Soobin mulai terbiasa dan tertarik dengan eksistensi satu sama lain. Soobin sering datang ke _bar_ tempat Yeonjun bekerja, menikmati setiap obrolan yang tidak jelas antara mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, Yeonjun sadar, dirinya sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona si CEO muda.

Soobin tak menampik kenyataan bahwa dirinya pun tertarik pada Yeonjun, keduanya sadar akan perasaan masing-masing.

Tapi kemudian, di suatu malam, Soobin datang bersama seorang wanita, _mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya._

Hancur, Yeonjun merasa apa yang ia rasakan adalah hal yang tak sepatutnya ada untuk Soobin. Ia merutuk dirinya karena telah terjerat pesona seorang Choi Soobin, karena telah merasa bahwa perasaannya mungkin terbalas.

Ia keluar dari _bar_ itu, ia berhenti bekerja disana semenjak malam itu. Yeonjun memutus semua komunikasi dengan Soobin, memblokir nomornya dan semua media sosialnya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria itu, ia butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan, bahwa dirinya bersama dengan Soobin hanyalah sebuah angan yang tak mungkin tercapai.

Namun setelah beberapa malam terlewati, pria itu muncul di depan pintu apartemennya, memeluknya dengan erat, membuat Yeonjun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia memeluk Yeonjun dengan berkata,

_'Yeonjun, please, gue sayang sama lo.'_

Ia setengah mati mencoba menyadarkan Soobin bahwa hal itu tidak benar, bahwa ia tidak seharusnya datang dan memeluknya, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia menyayanginya, ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan hal itu tidak baik bagi keduanya.

Namun Soobin bersikeras, mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan sang kekasih adalah semata-mata untuk memajukan perusahaan, Soobin dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

Dan akhirnya Yeonjun luluh, ia buta akan cinta, dan rela menjadi kekasih gelap seorang Choi Soobin, yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari hubungannya ini.

Yeonjun pikir, selama ia bisa memiliki Soobin walau hanya sementara, ia akan bahagia.

Ternyata ia salah, ia justru menginginkan lebih, ia ingin Soobin seutuhnya menjadi miliknya, ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Soobin miliknya.

Tapi itu mustahil. Walau ia sudah menapaki dunia yang lebih gemilau, menjadi model karena tak sengaja mengikuti audisi, ia tetap tidak akan pernah setara dengan Soobin.

_Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi wanita yang sudah jelas menjadi kekasih Soobin._

Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan menyusuri sepanjang sungai, melihat sekeliling. Ingin rasanya mengajak Soobin berjalan berdua, seperti pasangan pada umumnya, tapi itu mustahil. Hubungan mereka hanya terjadi di balik pintu apartemennya.

Ia mulai muak, ia tahu hubungan ini akan berakhir cepat atau lambat. Berita tentang pertunangan Soobin yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan sudah tersebar, dan Yeonjun sadar, sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri semua ini.

Yeonjun meraih handphone yang ada di sakunya, mengusap layarnya, menatap sekejap foto dirinya bersama Soobin yang ia jadikan locksreen handphonenya dengan senyum sedih. Mungkin ini kali terakhir ia akan memasang foto mereka.

Dicarinya kontak seseorang, menghubunginya lewat telepon, menunggu hingga terangkat.

"Halo, juni, kamu tau kan sekarang-"

"Bisa kita udahin sekarang? Aku cape," Yeonjun berkata dengan nada sedih yang kentara.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam, "Soobin, udahin hubungan kita. Kamu udah mau tunangan, tapi kamu masih tahan aku disini. Aku cape, aku cape nutupin hubungan kita. Aku iri liat orang bisa jalan sama pasangannya. Aku iri liat wanita yang jadi pacar kamu, yang bakal tunangan sama kamu minggu depan, _please_ , " Yeonjun sudah mulai sesenggukan, tak ada suara apapun dari Soobin, "aku gak sanggup, tolong, udahin semua ini," katanya memelas, air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Juni, _please_ -"

"Soobin," Yeonjun menarik nafasnya dalam, "kamu adalah hal paling indah yang dateng ke kehidupan aku. Makasih, makasih banyak buat waktu yang kamu habisin sama aku, makasih buat cinta yang kamu kasih ke aku. Aku tau itu gak akan selamanya, aku tau kita gak mungkin bersatu. Setidaknya, waktu yang kamu kasih buatku, udah lebih dari cukup, kamu bakal jadi kenangan berharga yang aku simpan selamanya."

"Juni..." Suara Soobin terdengar lemah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yeonjun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, "sekarang, lepasin aku ya, kita udahin hubungan terlarang ini. _Good bye, Choi Soobin, thank you for everything_."

Lalu ia memutus saluran teleponnya. Sakit sekaligus lega, setidaknya bebannya sudah terangkat sedikit. Walau sulit dan lama, patah hati akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Yeonjun percaya itu.

Membuang nafas berat, ia berjalan kembali, menikmati malamnya yang sah menjadi seorang tanpa hubungan dengan siapapun. Berat, melepas Soobin itu berat, cintanya sudah terlalu besar untuk pria tinggi itu. Tapi apa daya, semua memang harus berakhir, cepat atau lambat.

Setelah berjalan lima belas menit, Yeonjun sudah merasa lebih baik. Ia pun berjalan ke salah satu minimarket di dekat sana, membeli sekaleng _beer_ dan berjalan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di pinggir sungai. Disana masih cukup ramai, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Menikmati dinginnya malam, ia membuka tutup kaleng _beer_ nya dan menenggak isinya sekali, lalu menggeram karena rasa panas yang melewati tenggorokannya. Cocok sekali untuk malam putus cinta begini.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar melingkar di lehernya, dengan jas hitam yang dipakai, memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya bertumpu pada pundak Yeonjun sebelah kanan, membuatnya terkejut dan membeku di tempat.

"Aku belum ngomong apa-apa udah kamu tutup aja teleponnya."

Suara itu, suara yang baru saja ia dengar di telepon tadi, suara yang ia yakini tidak akan pernah ia dengar lagi, suara yang paling ia harap dapat ia dengar selamanya.

Itu suara Soobin.

"Kenapa masih diluar jam segini? Dingin, nanti kamu sakit," katanya pada Yeonjun dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kok kamu tau-"

"Juni disini? Aku sambungin location di handphone kamu ke handphone ubin."

Ah, Yeonjun lupa kalau Soobin pintar masalah seperti itu.

"Tapi, ngapain-"

"Kamu belum denger penjelasan ubin, juni," katanya pelan, menggosokkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Yeonjun yang wangi seperti bayi, "aku putus sama Aera," katanya lembut.

Yeonjun membelalakkan matanya, "a-apa? Kamu serius?" Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan, menatap wajah Soobin, membuat Soobin mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Yeonjun, "terus pertunangan-"

"Emang ada yang nyebut itu tunangan sama Aera?"

Yeonjun terdiam. Betul juga, selama ini hanya ada berita bahwa Soobin akan bertunangan, tapi tidak menyebutkan dengan siapa. Ia sudah kepalang hancur hingga tidak menyadari hal itu.

"T-terus sama siapa?" Ia masih bingung, masalahnya Soobin hanya dekat dengannya selain dengan Aera, si mantan kekasih.

Soobin mencium pipi Yeonjun yang memerah karena dingin, "menurut kamu sama siapa kalo bukan sama Aera?" Ia bertanya kembali, menampilkan senyum teduhnya hingga lesung pipinya muncul. Manis, manis sekali.

Tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri, Yeonjun menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

Soobin terkekeh, lalu mencubit kecil hidung Yeonjun, "ya sama kamu lah, aku cuma sayang sama kamu."

Tercengang, Yeonjun terkejut bukan main. Apa ini? Soobin tidak main-main, kan?

"Juni, aku sama Aera itu dijodohin, kamu tau itu, kita gak pernah ada rasa sama masing-masing. Yang ngehalangin aku sama kamu cuma orang tuaku, dan aku udah atasin itu," katanya pada Yeonjun sambil mengusap lembut pipinya, "mereka akhirnya bebasin aku sama Aera, dan...aku mutusin buat serius sama kamu, juni."

Tanpa Yeonjun sadari, air matanya sudah jatuh, deras dan tak terkendali. Ia berbalik dan memukul pundak Soobin dengan keras, "bego, ubin bego," katanya tanpa henti menangis.

Soobin hanya tertawa kecil, "maaf ya, maafin udah bikin kamu sakit selama ini, maafin aku. Sekarang ubin milik kamu, bebas kamu bawa kemana aja, mau kamu pamerin pun, aku sepenuhnya milik juni," katanya mengecup pelan bibir Yeonjun.

Pipinya bersemu, malu, kesal, terharu, bahagia, semua menjadi satu. Lalu detik berikutnya ia peluk erat Soobin, seperti tak ingin kehilangan untuk kali kedua.

"Jangan pergi," kata Yeonjun sambil menangis di pundak Soobin, "kamu duniaku, jangan pergi."

_"Kamu selamanya duniaku, juni. Gak ada yang bisa ganti posisi kamu buatku."_

-end-


End file.
